Pensamientos de un veterano
by Anne-in-wonderland
Summary: Lo sabe. Todos lo hacemos. Pero como nosotros, todavía no lo acepta. Es George Weasley contándonos la historia que tanto nos duele, y haciéndonos saber como se siente. Son George Weasley y su dolor


Pensamientos de un veterano

"Se terminó" pensó George. "Se acabó, somos libres", aunque en realidad no era eso lo que sentía. A pesar de que ya no hubiera más razón para temer, para no querer salir de casa, para tratar de no separarse de nadie; o que ya no estuvieran siendo asechados por mortífagos a cada momento ni saber que en algún lugar torturaban a alguien. Porque a pesar de que nada de eso ocurría ya, y de que ahora eran libres, él no lo sentía así.

George sentía que la libertad había acabado en ese momento, que estaba detrás de unas rejas que lo aprisionarían de por vida y que comenzaría desde ese momento y para siempre a sentir lo que significaba la soledad... Soledad, eso a lo que le temía desde que vio a Harry tres años atrás salir del laberinto con Cedric inerte en sus brazos y se le cruzó por primera vez por la cabeza la idea de que tal vez Fred muriera antes que él, y él tendría que sufrir mucho más de lo que vio sufrir a Harry aquella noche. Desde ese momento su mayor temor fue tener que despedirse de Fred para siempre.

Claro que en ese momento tenía menos importancia, ya que la idea de una guerra parecía lejana, pero se iba acercando de apoco, no se notaba, pero los días hacían semanas, las semanas meses y los mese años. George sabía que no podía evadir ese enfrentamiento final, pero quizá tampoco valía la pena preocuparse porque tal vez Fred no muriera hasta ser ya muy anciano, y a pesar de eso dolió tanto cuando ese dos de Abril en su bolsillo el galleon falso indicaba que se avecinaba el momento, porque no solo Fred corría peligro, sus amigos y su familia también. Además el mensaje decía que Harry estaba allí, no Ron ni Hermione, Harry. Y una posibilidad, que era horrible pero posible, era que solo Harry hubiera sobrevivido.

Pero a pesar de todos los temores se levanto y fue a Cabeza de Puerco para luego ir a Hogwarts y aliviarse al ver a Ron y a Hermione bien, sanos y salvos todavía, y también a Harry, el estaba bien y eso era un buen augurio. Solo que ahora le preocupaba Ginny, ella era muy pequeña aun y cualquier cosa podía pasarle. Y con todas esas preocupaciones, y otras que se fueron sumando, él siguió allí, firme, dispuesto a darlo todo.

El tiempo pasó, y ahí estaba él ahora. Increíble pensar que veinticuatro horas antes él se estaba despertando sin tener una pisca de idea de lo que pasaría.

Aunque ahora daría todo porque hubieran perdido, pero Fred siguiera vivo. Haría cualquier cosa por cambiar esa realidad. Es más, en un momento pensó que hubiera sido mejor que él estuviera muerto, mas luego se dio cuenta de que tampoco le gustaría ver a Fred sufrir tanto por él, que ya no quiso pensar en eso, le hubiese gustado que ambos murieran si es que no podían vivir los dos o mejor, que los dos vivieran ahora y celebraran la victoria con algunas bromas, riendo y no así de…, bueno, no había una palabra que describiera lo que sentía George en ese momento. A no ser que existiera en el mundo una palabra que expresara dolor, miedo, tristeza, bronca, soledad, nostalgia y hasta descomprensión de alguna manera. Porque los Weasley amaban a Fred, pero nadie tanto como George: el era su compañero, su hermano, su amigo, el único que lo entendía del todo, su otra mitad. Sí, Fred era la mitad de George y George la de Fred, por eso George sentía una parte de él muerta en ese momento, por eso sentía un vacio, una pieza faltante en su interior. Pero no podía ser, porque si Fred tenía una mitad de George, tendría que estar vivo, la parte de su hermano en él lo haría vivir. Era todo tan confuso, que George no quería pensar, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de nada, solo de llorar pero tampoco tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y no era un buen momento para descansar.

No quería pesar, pero los pensamientos iban solos a su mente y los odiaba por eso y se odiaba a si mismo también por no haber atado a Fred de manos y pies y hacerle cientos de encantamientos para que no pudiera moverse; entonces cuando todo hubiera terminado hubiese ido a buscar a su hermano y estaría con el ahora.

No entendía como todos estaban tan felices. Si bien era cierto que habían vencido al fin, también era cierto que el mundo se había desmoronado desde que Fred se había ido.

Le dolía también la perdida de Lupin y Tonks, sin embargo no quería sumar ese dolor a los otros, así que trató de no recordar esa tragedia. Ya habría tiempo más tarde para lamentarse por ellos.

Tenía que ocuparse ahora de qué hacer con el local de Sortilegios Weasley y por sobre todo de que el funeral de Fred seria caro, habría que juntar dinero, así que mejor no cerraría el negocio por ahora, mejor ahorrar dinero primero, y luego vería que haría. Pero iba a ser imposible aguantar siquiera un minuto allí, ya que todo lo había hecho con su hermano, lo habían hecho juntos como todo en la vida. Esa vida que a partir de ahora no tendría más sentido. Que mas daba? Podría suicidarse cuando quisiera, aunque mejor no, su familia entristecería mas, el estaría mejor pero su familia no y menos su madre. ¿Qué todo lo tenía que pensar él? ¿Que sin él no podían? ¿Acaso no les importaba que lo mejor para George fuera morir e ir con su hermano lo antes posible? Al parecer no, porque nadie se había dado cuenta que de a poco, fue hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, subió las escaleras y llego al dormitorio que había compartido con su hermano en sus años escolares. Pero no, nadie lo fue a buscar ni a consolar, ni siquiera su madre.

Así que se sentó en la que antes había sido su cama y miro hacia la antigua cama de Fred. Allí compartieron siete años de su vida, los siete mejores años de la vida. Y aunque la mitad del lugar estuviera destrozado él podía imaginárselo todo como antes y recordaba todos esos momentos vividos con su gemelo, esas navidades en las que despertaban y antes de abrir los regalos se saludaban y cantaban, reían, charlaban y planeaban alguna que otra broma. Momentos tan agradables y a veces divertidos que por primera vez desde que vio morir a su hermano, George mostro una sonrisa y se le iluminaron los ojos: habían aprovechado al máximo su tiempo juntos y estaba más que claro lo mucho que se valoraban el uno al otro y lo habían pasado genial siempre que estuvieron juntos.

Y mientras pensaba esto, logro ver que debajo de la antigua cama de Fred asomaba un libro que al parecer era de pociones; George lo tomó y se sorprendió al comprobar que era de su hermano. Al principio le extraño que se hubiera conservado allí tanto tiempo y que nadie lo hubiera levantado antes. Luego recordó que habían sido ellos mismos quienes habían iniciado el rumor de que debajo de sus camas habitaba un duende gruñón que se quedaba allí porque le debían dinero, y que para nada las visitas eran de su agrado.

Entonces abrió el libro y empezó a ver los dibujos que Fred hacia en los márgenes de las paginas y también tomaba notas en las clases de Snape para poder usar luego esa información en sus surtidos saltaclases.-Lindos momentos-dijo George en vos alta y soltó un suspiro. Y al mismo tiempo que suspiraba cayó un sobre de pergamino del libro. Se agachó para tomarla y darse cuenta de que era una carta que le había escrito Fred en su ultimo cumpleaños para tomarla y darse cuenta de que era una carta que le había escrito Fred en su último cumpleaños en Hogwarts solo que habían estado tan ocupados con el ED y planeando una venganza lo suficientemente cruel para Umbridge que Fred olvido dársela. Así que la abrió y comenzó a leer:

_Querido George,_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermano! Y feliz cumpleaños para mí también ¡Que alegría haber cumplido dieciocho años y estar juntos! No quiero esperar a ver que nos depara la vida luego de Hogwarts; el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido que no puedo creer que ya nos iremos. Lo único que quiero evitar son los regaños de mama por no trabajar en el ministerio como ella quiere. Pero ya se va a acostumbrar a que seamos dueños del mejor local de sortilegios. Estoy muy contento y muy agradecido de que seas mi hermano, porque no hay nadie como tú en el mundo, contigo puedo ser yo mismo, y pasarla bien, y sé que todo va a estar bien mientras estemos juntos, compañero. Eres especial para mí, puedo confiarte todos mis secretos sin temor a que me traiciones, al igual que tu también sabes que puedes contar conmigo._

_Es bueno tener a alguien a quien no le caigan mal las bromas y que las reciba con una sonrisa o mejor aún, una risa, en todo momento; alguien con quien compartí todos mis castigos. Y aunque en estos tiempos difíciles muchas cosas no sean posibles, te prometo que en el instante siguiente al que ganemos (porque no tengo dudas de que así será), comenzaremos a ejecutar nuestras tan planeadas grandes hazañas._

_En fin, no hay mucho que decir, tu ya lo sabes todo, somos una familia unida y aunque Percy no esté prometo que cuando vuelva (porque a pesar de ser como es, tiene algo de sensatez y ama a nuestra familia, por lo que de seguro vuelve) voy a obligarlo a hacer al menos una broma aunque eso sea lo último que haga. Porque todo Weasley está obligado a reír. Sin más que decir._

_Tu hermano, Fred._

George no soltaba la carta, a pesar de haber terminado de leerla hace tiempo ya.

Esa carta era lo que le quedaba de Fred, lo que le confirmaba que su hermano había existido y que había sido el mejor a su manera, la mejor manera que podía existir. George acariciaba la carta y las palabras, porque Fred las había escrito y había escrito sus nombres en ella, lo que aseguraba que era su hermano.

Decía que cuando todo el caos acabara continuarían al instante con sus grandes planes.

-Bueno hermano- dijo George- lo lamento, pero no estás aquí y hacer travesuras o terminar o nuestros grandes planes no es lo mismo sin ti. Hubiese sido un placer, como siempre, seguir portándonos mal. Y te hablo más que en serio cuando digo que has dejado un vacio en todos nosotros, has dejado un vacio en mi, Fred, y estoy seguro que ya nada será lo mismo sin ti, a cada momento me voy a dar cuenta de que no estás mas.

También hablaba de Percy, de una reconciliación, de una broma. Todo había sido así, aunque George imagino que Percy no estaba mejor que él.

Y no se equivocaba, porque cuando miro por la ventana lo vio caminando en la cancha de Quidditch. En cierto momento George alcanzo a notar que su hermano mayor se arrodillaba sobre el césped, se tomada la cabeza con sus manos y miraba al cielo. Luego empezó a gritar: _¡¿Por qué?!¡¿Por qué él y no yo?! ¡Yo merecía morir! ¡Fui yo quien abandono a mi familia en el peor momento, no él!_

Entonces George se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había ido a buscar porque todos estaban tristes y desconsolados por la pérdida de Fred y que se sentían tan mal como él. No peor que él, eso estaba seguro.

Tomo el libro de Fred y al darse cuenta de a quién pertenecía recordó que en casa, en su habitación, lo esperaban cientos de cosas que hasta hacia unas horas eran de Fred. Pero no podía deshacerse de ellas porque la mayoría de esas cosas le pertenecían también a George y las que eran solo de Fred… bueno, George les tenía tanto afecto que no podía tirarlas como si nada. Lo único problemático era que todos esos objetos lo obligaban a recordar a Fred, al igual que la vida misma, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, porque iba a ser así para siempre.

Se guardo la carta en el bolsillo y miro hacia la cama de su hermano. Por alguna razón, tal vez su imaginación, tal vez el dolor o tal vez simplemente Fred mismo, el punto es que lo vio sentado allí, en frente de él. Tenía un aspecto raro. No estaba del todo presente allí, pero tampoco era un fantasma, era más bien como una sombra o un espectro. Una sombra consoladora. Tenía las ultimas ropas que había usado, con las que había dejado de respirar. Se veía feliz y no daba ninguna muestra de algún dolor físico. Se paro y le dijo a George:

-Me duele mucho verte tan mal, ¿Qué no entiendes que yo no quería morir?

-Oye, tienes que dejar de hablarme como si no entendiera nada ¿acaso no puedo entristecer porque perdí a mi hermano? Creí que yo era dueño de decidir que sentir. ¿Qué no puedo lamentarme porque no te veré nunca más?

-Claro que puedes, yo no te lo prohíbo. Sólo te pido que pienses que me hace mal verte así, y que cuando llores y te sientas triste, recuerdes que luego cuando te toque también a ti, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad. Y que aunque no me veas estaré contigo siempre.

-Wow, que raro escucharte hablar así ¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es solo mi imaginación?

-Porque necesitaba despedirme de ti, sin tener que ser un fantasma siempre, porque luego tu vendrás y seguiremos juntos hermano. Además, ¿Qué no me conoces? Siempre rompo las reglas, y eso aquí no tiene porque cambiar.

-¿Romper reglas? Definitivamente eres tú. Entonces… si esto es una despedida, voy a decirte que nadie va a reemplazarte jamás y que…

-¿Se te olvida? Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas. Soy tu hermano, y si bien no puedo leer tu mente, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que vas a decir algunas veces.

-Cierto.

_Bien, ahora prométeme que a pesar de esto seguirás siendo el George que yo conozco, con las bromas incluidas, sin una maduración rápida innecesaria, que cuidaras de Ginny y consolaras sus llantos por mi y por quien sea. ¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que sí.

-Y que no cerraras el negocio ni tiraras o venderás mis cosas.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Me haces un último favor aquí tu en vida?

- Lo que quieras.

-Dile a nuestra familia que los quiero a todos, también a Harry y Hermione aunque ellos son como de la familia.

-Será raro que crean esta conversación, pero de todos modos lo haré.

-Y una última cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme sobre todo lo otro que seguirás con tu vida y harás todo lo posible por ser feliz.

-Lo prometo, pero voy a llorar y lamentarme y todo eso que habías dicho, de vez en cuando.

Fred sonrió.

-Así me gusta.

George también sonrió.

-Y George

-¿Algo más?

-Un placer hacer bromas contigo. Te quiero hermano, cuídate.

-También te quiero.

Y con una última sonrisa, desapareció. A George le hubiera encantado darle un abrazo, pero lo mas probable era que no pudiera tocarlo.

Algo confundido se sentó en la cama de su hermano, no sabía si en realidad había pasado o solo se lo imagino, pero como había dicho Fred, el siempre rompía las reglas, así que tenía mucho sentido que realmente hubiera pasado. Tampoco esperaba una conversación más sentimental, pues, eran Fred y George Weasley, y nunca fueron tan sensibles. Solo lo necesario. Además no eran _muggles_, eran magos, todo podía pasar.

Se sobresalto cuando alguien le toco la espalda, pero se alivio al ver que sólo era Percy. Su hermano tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y la vos algo ronca.

-¿Paso algo George? ¿Estás mejor? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¿Con quién hablabas? Escuche voces cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta.

-Fred me pidió que te diga que te quiere- Fue lo único que pudo decir, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Pero si… ah… a ti se te ha afectado la cabeza… ¿Cómo es posible que…

-Es una larga historia- Y comenzó a contarle lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos. Después de todo, Fred tenía razón, llorarían porque lo extrañaban, pero luego estarían juntos de nuevo, sin nada por lo que preocuparse, por toda la eternidad…


End file.
